Confessions
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Si aujourd'hui je prends la plume, c'est justement pour vous mettre en garde contre la Passion. Je ne vous parle pas de la douce passion, du mièvre amour, où tout va bien, tout est beau, presque métaphysique. Je vous parle de l'autre.La violente.ARRETE.
1. Incubation

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à une autre. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (une folle avec un égo surdimensionnée qui se fait aussi appeler Seb')._

_Note : Ces confessions sont autant les miennes que celles de Draco, cette fiction est un exorcisme, une manière de tourner la page. Bien sûr certains passages seront romancés, tout ne sera pas vrai. Mais l'essence de cette fanfiction m'appartient, elle vient de moi. Ainsi, vous êtes prévenus : bonne lecture. _

_P.S : ceci est un version recorrigée du premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous voyez encore des fautes. _

**Confessions**

**_Partie 1 : Incubation_**

**[Amour et souffrance sont intimement liés]**

Vous savez, il suffit d'une fois pour y prendre goût. D'une seule dose pour devenir accro. Je ne vous parle pas de n'importe quelle drogue. Je vous parle de la plus dangereuse et licite de toutes. Je vous parle de la passion. Attention pas n'importe laquelle, celle avec un grand P majuscule : la Passion. Je ne vous parle pas de la douce passion, du mièvre amour, où tout va bien, tout est beau, presque métaphysique. Je vous parle de la violente, physique et presque mortelle. Je vous parle de la Passion brute, celle qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Je vous parle de destruction, de souffrance et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître de plénitude aussi. La Passion, telle que je vous en parle, est un paradoxe. Elle te tue mais dès la première fois tu comprends que sans elle tu n'étais pas vivant.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir : il vaut mieux ne jamais la connaître. On ne sort pas d'une relation basée sur la Passion. On ne l'oublie pas. Jamais. Elle est notre démon intérieur. Elle nous hante encore des années après son arrêt, souvent brutal et douloureux. Au fond elle ne s'arrête jamais vraiment, elle reste entière et totale dans notre mémoire, dans notre chair. Il suffirait de recroiser la personne qui nous l'a fait découvrir pour rechuter, même si on est marié et qu'on a trois enfants. Tout simplement parce qu'on est accro. Ce n'est ni beau, ni enchanteur. C'est sale, inhumain, terrifiant même parfois. C'est une drogue dure et intemporelle. Il n'y a pas de cure de désintoxication pour cette drogue, elle fait partie de nous et le manque se fera toujours ressentir. La mort est le seul moyen sûr et efficace de s'en défaire.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots assez forts, qu'il faut le vivre pour comprendre la portée de la chose. La violence que cela engendre. Aucun de mes écrits ne pourra vous faire ressentir ce que j'ai pu ressentir. La Passion ne crée rien. Elle détruit purement et simplement. On n'en sort pas indemne, on ne peut pas. Ca te submerge, sans te laisser une chance de t'en sortir. On méconnaît trop souvent les dangers de la Passion. On la juge inoffensive. Pire, on espère la ressentir un jour. On pense que ça doit être grisant, euphorisant. C'est le cas, en effet. Au début. Mais la suite ... Ce qui se passe après est si terrible qu'on préfère le taire. Crimes passionnels, violences conjugales, ne sont souvent que les conséquences de la Passion. On le tait, on fait semblant de l'ignorer. Parce que la Passion fait rêver.

La Passion, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, ça tient plus de la haine. On ne hait jamais plus qu'au plus fort de la Passion. C'est une rage qui te prend aux tripes. C'est cette haine qui rends la Passion si dangereuse. Paradoxalement, on aime d'autant plus fort quand on hait. Comme si le mélange des deux les exacerbait au possible. La Passion, ça ne s'invente pas. Ca te prend corps et âmes et ça ne te lâchera jamais. C'est un secret, un tabou. Au fond, elle fait peur parce qu'on en ressort avec l'âme en charpie. Mais la cacher ne protège pas, au contraire. Comment se protéger d'un danger qu'on ignore ? On ne peut pas, on saute dans la Passion à pieds joints et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît. On est naïfs et innocents. On ne le sera plus jamais.

Avez-vous déjà pleurer de bonheur sans pouvoir vous arrêter et sans comprendre pourquoi ? Avez-vous déjà eu envie de quelqu'un au point d'en avoir mal ? Avez-vous déjà cru mourir de ne pouvoir simplement toucher quelqu'un ? Avez-vous déjà ressenti le besoin impérieux de tuer à force de trop aimer ? Et avez-vous déjà ressenti un désir abject au cours d'une strangulation implacable ? Ne répondez pas. Pas tout de suite. Réfléchissez bien, soyez sincère avec vous-même et enfin répondez. Ce n'est pas infaillible, mais il se peut que vous soyez atteins par la Passion en cas de réponse positive. En réalité, c'est ce genre de choses qui nous font taire la Passion. Comment dire à un enfant qu'un jour il pourrait tomber dans une relation basée sur la violence et le désir mêlé et qu'il ne voudra plus s'en passer ?

Si aujourd'hui je prends la plume, c'est justement pour vous mettre en garde. Pour vous prévenir contre ce danger dont on ne parle jamais mais qui est tout à fait réel. Pour que vous ne fassiez pas la même erreur que moi. Je crains que de simplement vous prévenir ne soit pas suffisant, c'est pourquoi je ne vous donnerais pas d'avertissements vides de sens. Je vais plutôt vous raconter une histoire, en espérant que vous comprendrez son message. Vous saurez que tout est réel, rien n'est inventé. Je l'ai vécu et aujourd'hui je partage mon expérience avec vous. Je vous confie ce savoir qui peut s'avérer dangereux. Ce récit ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, je vous apparaîtrais certainement comme fou parfois. Et je crois qu'à certains moments, je l'étais vraiment.

Je crois que pour être pertinent, il faut remonter au commencement de cette relation qui a été gangrené par la Passion. J'aimerais d'abord rétablir la vérité sur un fait : la Passion des débuts n'existe pas, il faut des mois pour qu'une relation épanouie soit infectée par la Passion. Il me semble que le mot passion n'est pas approprié pour cette expression, l'euphorie des débuts aurait, à mon sens, mieux convenue. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil à chaque fois, mais dans mon cas la Passion a mis quelques temps à se développer. Faire l'impasse sur cette période d'incubation me paraît une erreur, trop s'y attarder en serait une aussi. Une sorte de résumé des premiers mois de notre relation me paraît un bon compromis. Maintenant que ces questions sont réglées, il est temps que je commence ce récit.

Cela a commencé avec une légèreté qui m'apparaît incroyable avec le recul. Anciens camarades d'écoles qui nous étions haïs à l'époque, nous nous sommes retrouvés et avec un naturel déconcertant avons choisi d'effacer le passé et d'aller de l'avant. Cela a sûrement été notre première erreur. Une haine, même enfantine, de cette force mais peut s'effacer en si peu de temps. Ainsi, très rapidement, il m'avoua une certaine attirance pour mon être qui s'avera réciproque. Nous avons échangé notre premier baiser sous la pluie, un mois environ après avoir repris contact. Ce fut merveilleux. Ce fut notre seconde erreur. Ensuite nous nous sommes installés dans une relation d'une banalité affligeante. On a laissé nos sentiments s'épanouir. On est allé lentement, à notre rythme.

Chaque facettes que nous découvrions l'un de l'autre nous rapprochaient un peu plus. On se voyait presque tout les jours. On s'envoyait des tonnes de messages. Avec le recul, je dirais qu'on était trop ensemble pour des gens avec un passé aussi lourd. La haine était toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre. On s'est menti à nous-mêmes. On passait des moments empreints de perfections. Peut être trop. Nous étions un couple charmant, sans aucune dimension sexuelle. J'ai une certaine nostalgie de cette époque où tout était plus simple. Une nostalgie qui ne me quittera certainement jamais. On passait des heures ensembles à parler, sourire, rire, s'embrasser. Comment avons-nous pu croire que cela durerait éternellement ? Comment avons-nous pu être aussi naïfs ?

Je crois que trop perdus dans ce bonheur si facile, on en a oublié sa nature éphémère. Enfin je l'ai oublié, pas lui. Après deux mois et demi de pure extase amoureuse, alors que je commençais à croire que le bonheur nous était acquis et que cela ne changerait jamais. Alors que venais l'heure de la concrétisation, sur son propre lit, il m'a quitté. Sans raison précise. Je crois qu'il sentait le changement. Je crois qu'il a pris peur. Il m'a dit des choses dures, qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Il a menti sur ce point. Mais je crois que le plus douloureux c'est qu'il m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, que j'étais un être exceptionnel. Il n'y a rien de plus blessant que de se faire complimenter alors qu'on est en train de se faire quitter, car cela engendre la question si oppressante : alors pourquoi pars-tu ?

**_A suivre ... _**

_Voilà, c'est fait * se sent soulager d'un grand poids*. Maintenant c'est à vous, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, je vous laisse la parole, moi je vais dormir. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' ( J'ai plus de cigarettes qui m'achétent des Dunhill International ?)_


	2. Premiers symptômes

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est d'une tristesse sans nom. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (Une petite enfant qui se fait aussi nommer Seb'). _

_Note : Il est temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet avec un chapitre qui je l'espére vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Confessions**

_**Partie 2 : Premiers symptômes**_

Cela aurait pu finir comme ça. Mais alors cette histoire n'aurait aucun intérêt. Je me suis trouvé un petit con cinq jours après la rupture. Je voulais l'oublier, me purger de son souvenir. Garder la face. Mais il est revenu. Notre rupture a duré deux semaines, deux semaines que je préfèrerais oublier. Je suis passé de bras en bras, de lits en lits. Et cela aurait pu continuer longtemps, mais il est revenu. Sans que je m'y attende. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'on était déjà foutu à cette époque là. Déjà accro. Mais sur le coup, on s'est encore menti. Je pense que la suite de ce récit serait meilleure si je vous faisais revivre mes souvenirs avec mes mots, c'est pourquoi des flash-back au présent m'ont semblé propices. Nous allons donc revenir à cette froide journée de décembre où après avoir préalablement largué le con, nous nous sommes revus pour la première fois depuis notre rupture.

_28 Décembre 2009, 14h03 :_

Je tire fébrilement sur ma cigarette. Il est en retard. De peu, mais je ne supporte pas d'attendre. Je frissonne de froid et d'appréhension alors que sa silhouette apparaît au bout de la rue. Il me fait un signe de la main, il n'y a plus que quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge alors que mon regard le caresse. Il commence par ses cheveux d'ébènes décoiffés par le vent, descend le long de sa mâchoire carrée, s'attarde sur ses lèvres légèrement bleuies par le froid, puis ses joues rougies, remontent jusqu'au lac trouble de ses yeux en partie caché par ses lunettes. Ses vêtements cachent le reste que j'imagine aisément, sa clavicule à la teinte nacrée, son torse bien dessiné, ses longues jambes fuselés.

Je retiens un soupir mental. Nous sommes presque face à face, son regard se plonge dans le mien un instant et soudain je perds pied. Il m'embrasse, à en perdre haleine. Mon corps heurte une colonne de pierre, je pousse un gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres sans cesse plus pressantes. Ses mains caressent mon corps avec une sorte d'empressement teinté de brutalité. Il n'a jamais été comme ça. Et je regrette qu'il ne l'ai pas été avant. Dans ce qui me semble un sursaut de lucidité il se détache de moi, me repoussant contre la colonne durement.

« Désolé, je voulais attendre mais ton regard … Me regarde pas comme ça. »

Je détourne les yeux avec gêne. Au fond de moi je suis assez flatté de l'effet que j'ai encore sur lui. Je m'autorise même un léger sourire. Je le fais entrer dans le parc, arrivé sur le perron du Manoir, je lâche sa main. Il ne proteste pas.

« Alors je t'ai manqué ? »

Je me perche sur un petit mur bas, laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide. Je me moque de lui et je vois à son regard qu'il le sait. Il n'avait pas à me quitter comme ça, mais il est revenu alors maintenant s'il veut me reconquérir il va falloir qu'il joue avec mes règles. Et la première est que c'est moi qui dirige désormais.

Je le toise de mon perchoir. Je veux voir sa colère.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui, tu m'as manqué. Tu es content ? »

Sa réponse me désarçonne. Sa fichue sincérité. Il me prend dans mes bras et j'oublie ma frustration. Je le serre, comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse. Une peur qui ne me quittera jamais vraiment désormais.

« J'ai fait une erreur, j'en ai conscience, mais laisse moi te prouver que je mérite une seconde chance. »

Ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Ses bras me soulèvent et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches. Il me plaque contre la porte en bois. J'ai envie de hurler, à la place je l'embrasse avec plus de voracité encore. Je détache mes jambes de ses hanches et renverse les rôles. Son dos frappe et refrappe contre le bois dur dans l'état de fébrilité dans lequel nous sommes. Il doit avoir mal. Je m'en fous. Mes mains voyagent sous ses vêtements, les siennes s'accrochent à mes fesses. Je sens son érection à travers son jean. Il me jette contre le mur adjacent et avant que je me ressaisisse me saisit par le cou pour me donner un baiser impérieux. La douleur me vrille le dos et le désir annihile mes pensées. Ses mains violent mon corps avec une ardeur sans cesse accrue. J'ai l'envie étrange de le griffer. Mes ongles raclent la peau de son dos. Il stoppe le baiser pour pousser un gémissement rauque, mélange de douleur et de plaisir. J'en profite pour le pousser et me rassois sur le muret. Il s'essuie les lèvres d'un revers de la main, courbé en deux. Il me fixe, ses yeux virent au noir sous l'effet de la colère.

« Ca t'amuse, hein ?

-Bien sûr. »

Je souris d'un air taquin. Il va bientôt exploser, je le sens. Je me permets un rire. Il doit prendre ça comme un signal car la seconde suivante ses lèvres déchirent les miennes et la partie supérieure de mon corps penche dangereusement vers l'arrière. Mes bras se raccrochent à sa taille pour m'empêcher de perdre tout à fait l'équilibre. Il mord ma lèvre et rouvre les yeux.

« Connard.

-C'est toi qui voulais me voir alors ne te plains pas maintenant. »

Je reprends le baiser pour l'empêcher de répondre. Ses protestations se perdent entre nos lèvres. Nous repartons à nouveau. Plus rien ne compte si ce n'est ses lèvres qui ravagent les miennes. Je suis ailleurs, plus rien n'existe, j'en suis intimement convaincu. C'est si bon de simplement se laisser aller, de sentir sa main qui me tient le cou pour me rapprocher de lui, de se laisser perdre dans les sensations que me procurent ses mains, sa langue, la chaleur de son corps trop proche. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, mais putain qu'est ce qu'il est bon. Je gémis sourdement, inconscient du fait que nous nous donnons totalement en spectacle juste devant mon porche. C'est trop bon pour être interdit ou indécent. Mes hanches me brûlent, mon boxer est beaucoup trop petit, mon envie de lui incroyable. Je crois que je pourrais le prendre juste ici. Et le pire c'est que j'ai des doutes quand au fait que ça pourrait le déranger. Je crois même qu'au contraire, à cet instant, il me laisserait certainement faire.

Je descends du muret pour le plaquer contre le mur. Entre mes paupières à demi-closes j'aperçois un éclair de surprise alors que son dos cogne dans un bruit d'Enfer. Et je crois que nous y sommes dans un certain sens. La neige commence à tomber et pourtant j'ai beaucoup trop chaud. Pire qu'un jour de canicule en Australie. Ses lèvres descendent sur mon cou qu'il se met à embrasser. Je retiens un feulement de plaisir. Il m'a tellement manqué, en réalité. Il profite de ma distraction pour inverser les rôles. C'est à mon tour de souffrir de la dureté du mur dans mon dos. Etrangement, l'onde de douleur qui m'irradie augmente mon excitation. Je mords son cou avec violence. Mon Dieu, a-t-il conscience d'à quel point il est bandant comme ça ? Ses paupières sont closes, son visage est marqué d'une expression de plaisir, ses joues rougies par le désir, ses lunettes de travers. Je reprends ses lèvres avec force pour catalyser un minimum ma violence et surtout éviter de lui arracher la moitié de son cou dans mon empressement.

Le baiser se calme peu à peu, nos langues se caressent langoureusement, la tête me tourne légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux alors que nos lèvres se séparent. Je pose ma tête contre son cou, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Nous restons un temps comme ça, dans ce silence confortable, simple. Seul le bruit de nos respirations hachées résonne dans l'air. Petit instant de douceur après la violence des instants d'avant.

« Draco ? On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je soulève ma tête de son cou et m'éloigne de quelques pas, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je savais que la question se poserait à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai déjà préparé ma réponse, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et ma décision est prise. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Il en va de ma fierté.

« Rien, nous ne sommes rien. Juste deux êtres qui prennent du bon temps ensemble. Sans engagement, sans amour. Nous ne nous devons rien et pouvons arrêter cette relation quand on veut. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Il a l'air blessé mais ça ne dure qu'un instant. Il remet droite ses lunettes et je retiens un rire. Il est si touchant parfois. Il a l'air d'un grand enfant perdu à cet instant. Mais il m'a fait mal, et ça je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne le peux pas. Et au fond de moi j'ai cette envie de le faire souffrir à son tour, de lui faire ressentir la douleur que j'ai ressentie il y a quelques semaines seulement. Par sa faute.

« On s'amuse et c'est tout, en gros. C'est ça ?

-Exactement. Un problème, Harry ? »

Il se rapproche lentement de moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. A quelques centimètres il se stoppe et engage un baiser dont la langueur pourrait bien me tuer, j'essaye d'y ajouter un peu de piment mais il semble résolu à me frustrer. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse prendre au jeu. Le rythme est lent presque paresseux par rapport à notre dernier baiser. Il caresse ma joue avant de souffler avec une légère pointe de taquinerie :

« Absolument aucun. Bien au contraire. »

Je crois qu'à cet instant précis, tout était déjà joué. C'était fini pour nous. Nous venions de faire une erreur que nous pourrions plus réparer. Elles étaient belles mes phrases qui prônaient le non-engagement et l'absence de fidélité comme ça, mais ce sont certainement celles qui ont causé le plus de dégât dans notre relation comme vous le verrez par la suite. Je ne regrette pas ma décision, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Parce que je suis comme ça.

**_A suivre ..._**

**Déjà je tiens à remercier Aleks de sa review tout simplement sublime vu qu'étant non-inscrit je ne peux le remercier par la voie habituelle et confidentielle. Ensuite j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me tenir au courant de ce que vous en pensez. Le rythme de postage sera anarchique comme toujours les amis. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (Qui a eu un joli paquet de cigarette après avoir fait la mourrante devant ses parents). _


	3. Propagation

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et Vodka est la seule à pouvoir m'en consoler. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (Ca ne vous dérange pas trop de lire les délires d'une camée/alcoolique/utopiste *ne rayez pas, il n'y a pas de mentions inutiles* du nom de Seb ' ?)_

_Note : Alors les amis je suis là, avec une Pall Mall à la main (petite dédicace à Haruka-love et infidélité à mes Dunhill chérie) et je me dis : « Allez vas-y So' tu peux le faire, continue Confessions ». Voici le résultat : bonne lecture._

**Confessions**

_**Partie 3 : Propagation**_

**[Haïr et aimer ne sont que deux facettes d'une même pièce]**

Je me rends compte que je dois vous faire peur. Bon c'est peut être légèrement mon but, mais je me dois d'être sincère. On a eu des bons moments. Des excellents moments même. En réalité, c'était génial du début à la fin. Cette violence, cette bestialité, me plaisait. Elle me plaît encore d'ailleurs. Et je crois que c'est le plus terrifiant dans cette histoire : c'est qu'on y prend goût. On prend goût au glauque, au morbide, au sang, aux bleus, aux coups et j'en passe tellement. La liste est longue, très longue. Vous savez c'est une brûlure à l'âme, un stigmate qui ne s'efface pas. C'est une putain de cicatrice qui nous défigure le cœur à jamais. C'est moche à voir. Mais on n'est pas chez Disney ici, alors je ne vous épargnerais rien. Je ne suis pas là pour vous vendre du rêve, je vous balance la réalité à la gueule.

_3 Janvier 2010, 14h18 :_

J'écrase ma cigarette alors que nous entrons dans son immeuble. J'inspire un grand coup pour me donner du courage. C'est ici qu'il m'a quitté. Nous prenons l'ascenseur exigu, je manque d'air. Il me sourit doucement. Pitié qu'il arrête et me laisse à ma dignité écornée. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur pour pénétrer dans l'appartement vide. Il m'emmène dans sa chambre. Une vague de souvenir déferle que je peine à écarter alors que je m'assois sur son bureau. Je me tais et il me fixe du regard. Je détourne les yeux. Je suis rigoureusement incapable d'affronter son regard pour l'instant. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

« Oh et puis merde. »

Un grognement agacé et ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes. Je reste un temps stupéfait. Est-il réellement possible que chacun de ses baisers me paraissent le premier ? Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher nos corps. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Ce salaud a gagné une fois de plus. Il nous fait glisser au sol sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je m'assois sur lui, les mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Nos corps miment la barbarie sexuelle. Le baiser est lent. Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, je m'en rends compte. Je me force à garder les yeux grands ouverts, pour m'empêcher de perdre contact avec la réalité. Pour m'y ancrer tout à fait. Je me relève brusquement, le laissant pantois sur le sol, si vulnérable. Il relève la tête surpris. J'hausse un sourcil. Pas besoins de mots quand les gestes sont équivoques.

Il me lance un regard goguenard. J'ai envie de le tuer, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Sans une seule hésitation. Sentir son sang sur mes doigts, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève. Je lui dis, et il rit. Il rit. Dieu, qu'il est beau quand il rit, d'adorables fossettes se creusent sur ses joues, son visage se détends. Il a l'air si innocent, lui qui ne l'est définitivement pas. C'est la beauté du Diable, attirante et dangereuse. Sa tête heurte le miroir. Ma main se referme sur son cou. Je murmure d'une voix presque suave à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

« Ce serait simple de le faire, tu vois. Tellement simple que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Je le relâche et me détourne de lui. Il ne laissera pas cet affront impuni mais c'était si bon … d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie même si ça n'a duré quelques secondes. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, sa voix s'élève, chargées de promesses :

« Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, connard ! »

Il m'a envoyé contre le mur, je suis encore étourdi par le choc, la douleur hurle dans ma tête, je n'ose bouger. La gifle retentie fort, mon crâne rentre une nouvelle fois en collision avec le mur. Je laisse échapper une plainte aussitôt happée par ses lèvres. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains. S'il me lâchait, je m'écroulerais au sol. C'est si simple de perdre le contrôle d'une situation. Il y a seulement quelques minutes je contrôlais tout et maintenant c'est lui qui me contrôle, de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de son corps. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je ne suis animé que par ses gestes. Je griffe, je mords, j'embrasse, je frappe même. Mais ce ne sont que des réponses à ses signaux, que des réponses à ce désir qui se fait de plus en plus pressant. Ce désir que j'évacue par cette violence si destructrice mais si … libératrice.

C'est bon, au point que ça devrait en être illicite. Comme un bon rail de cocaïne ou un bon joint de weed. Je ne pense plus, je laisse les sensations, mon corps, me guider. Je ne suis plus vraiment ici, je suis ailleurs. Il n'y a que la douleur qui me maintient dans un semblant de réalité. Une réalité faussée, erronée, emplie de mensonges et de faux semblants, mais une réalité tout de même. Je t'aime, je te hais, je ne sais plus. Ca hurle en moi, au point que si tu cessais de m'embrasser, je pourrais commettre l'erreur de le dire. De le lui crier à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Alors je joue avec ta langue pour empêcher la mienne d'en dire trop. Il ne faut pas briser les illusions. Le jeu ne fait que commencer et je ne suis pas du genre à capituler rapidement. Je réaccorde mes pensées, reprends lentement le contrôle de mon être. Quand je me sens enfin prêt, je te repousse avec douceur.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir. Tu es trop paranoïaque. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Et toi toujours à râler. Tu menaces de me tuer et tu oses me traiter de parano. »

J'esquisse un sourire. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui : son sens de la répartie. Sans concession, sans caresse. Il s'approche de son bureau et fait mine de ranger ses affaires, je m'allonge sur son lit. Tant de violence m'a épuisé. Je ferme les yeux, ma tête me fait mal. Je me masse les tempes, tentatives inutiles d'enlever la migraine qui me vrille le crâne. Pensée du jour : il ne faut pas espérer se prendre un mur et ne pas souffrir par la suite.

« Si je te disais que je t'aimais, tu t'enfuirais, n'est ce pas ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève sur les coudes pour le voir. Il est appuyé négligemment sur son bureau et me regarde avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je ne saurais dire s'il a peur ou s'il se pose la question simplement comme ça. Je crois que je ne suis pas objectif et préfère ne pas me faire de faux espoirs.

« Sans aucune hésitation. »

Je soutiens son regard avec défi. Je mens, c'est sûrement le plus gros mensonge que je n'ai jamais proféré, mais il l'a cherché. Il mérite que je m'amuse encore un temps avec lui, avec ses sentiments, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Je ne suis pas rancunier, c'est juste que les coups qu'on me donne, je les rends toujours. Question de fierté. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, il faut parfois savoir revoir ses priorités. Il s'approche et s'allonge sur moi, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Alors je ne t'aime définitivement pas. »

Il se prend au jeu. Nos lèvres se trouvent et se retrouvent avec délices. De simples effleurements, qui contrastent tellement avec la violence dont nous avons fait preuve si peu de temps auparavant. On se laisse aller à cette douceur qui caractérisait notre relation avant la rupture. En un sens ça fait mal, ça fait mal de se dire qu'un autre pourrait le toucher et que je n'aurais rien à y redire. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser, alors je profite de cet instant où il n'appartient qu'à moi. C'est mon choix au fond, je n'ai rien à y redire. Il dépose des baisers papillons sur mon cou, ma clavicule. Je frissonne. Ses mains essayent de déboutonner mon jean.

« Je dois y aller. »

Je me lève, le poussant de sur moi et commence à mettre mon manteau. Cela fait parti du jeu : soigner ses sorties. Il a l'air estomaqué, ça me fait rire intérieurement. Et oui, chéri, c'est moi qui décide maintenant. Ca prendra du temps mais il finira par le comprendre. On ne me quitte pas pour me reprendre par la suite impunément. Il va le payer, au prix fort.

Je soupçonne ce désir de vengeance de ma part d'être le principal vecteur de cette lente descente aux Enfers. Je l'avoue aujourd'hui, ma part de responsabilité est colossale dans cette affaire. Je ne suis pas une victime, non, j'en suis même le principal instigateur. Il a aussi sa part, bien entendu, mais je refuse qu'on oublie la mienne. Je ne suis pas là à vous conter ma vie pour me faire plaindre, ce n'est pas mon but. Ce serait céder à la facilité et réécrire l'histoire. Ce serait injuste pour lui, pour nous et pour vous. Ce serait vous trahir, vous qui prenez le temps de m'écouter vous raconter ces choses qui ne vous concernent pas tout à fait. Alors je m'en tiendrais à la vérité. La vérité nue, celle qui blesse. Celle qu'on préférerait oublier parce qu'elle inspire en nous un sentiment de culpabilité insoutenable. Je me suis trop longtemps voilé la face pour abandonner maintenant ce désir d'avouer mes fautes. Alors j'avoue, j'avoue que j'ai fait une erreur en laissant ce besoin de vengeance souiller nos relations à ce point. Je nous ai entraînés dans la spirale du mensonge et de la douleur. J'ai empêché nos sentiments de s'exprimer. J'ai eu tord. On s'aimait, bien trop pour garder cela enfermé en nous.

_Pardonne moi, je n'y arrive plus pour ma part._

_**A suivre …**_

_Aleks : te répondre ne me gêne aucunement, au contraire j'adore répondre aux reviews, c'est ça qui est bien avec internet, on peut avoir un rapport (même indirect) avec ceux qui nous lisent. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, parfois je mets bien plus que 11 minutes a commencé à écrire une review, je dirais que c'est le temps de digestion. C'est déjà bien si tu sais que ce que chapitre t'a passionné, ça me touche et tes compliments sur mon style aussi. ROCKRITIC *cris hystérique *, c'est certainement une de mes fics' préférées (elle est dans mes favoris d'ailleurs) et Dairy's, ah Dairy's ma petite dealeuse (tu as de l'héroïne pure au bout de tes mots pour nous rendre accro à ce point, tu sais). Si tu aimes nos styles d'écritures, tu devrais apprécier à sa juste valeur cette nouvelle : on prépare une coécriture. Bon revenons à nos moutons, oui les personnages vont souffrir mais c'est assumé depuis le début, je vous le dis, on n'est pas au pays des Bisounours, ici, on est dans la réalité. Je finirais avec autant d'originalité que toi : merci de ta review. P.S : la part de personnel est même assez énorme, les passages au présent sont issus de mes propres souvenirs, j'ai souffert oui, mais j'ai été heureuse, à un point que je ne saurais décrire alors ce n'est pas si grave au fond. _

_*L'auteuse arrive en clopinant avec un gros cigare à la main et des grosses lunettes de soleil* Bien, vous avez lu, vous avez aimé (vous avez forcément aimé *sors un pistolet*) alors je vous laisse à vos reviews *montre un panneau avec marqué « Reviews obligatoires sous peine de se prendre une balle »* et je vous laisse *tourne le dos laissant voir sur sa veste en cuir le nom « Stan »*._

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' (C'est officiel, je préfère quand même les Dunhill au Pall Mall). _


	4. Decryptage amical

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent. (Un jour viendra où ce sera JKR qui devra dire ça en écrivant sur Harry Potter, laissez moi rêver). _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (Non je n'ai pas sauté d'un pont, désolée). _

_Note : Ce soir accrochez-vous bien à votre chaise/fauteuil/lit/bureau, vous allez faire la connaissance de la version fictive de mon entourage le plus proche : mes potes. Désolée pour votre santé mentale et bonne lecture. _

**Confessions**

_**Partie 4 : Decryptage amical**_

**[Aimer fait mal et pourtant l'Homme aime. Sommes-nous masochistes ?]**

Cela doit vous apparaître comme une autarcie. Ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin si, dans un sens, c'en était une. Quand il était là, il n'y avais que nous. Le reste n'existait pas. Je n'existais pas si ce n'est à travers lui, à travers ses gestes. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin. J'aurais pu mourir mille fois entre ses bras, ce n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Il aurait pu me tuer là, comme ça, ce n'aurait pas été grave. Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'existait que lui à mes yeux et que ma mort ne m'aurait pas paru portr à d'autres conséquences que celles le touchant directement. Je le haïssais pour ça. Je le haïssais de me faire ressentir sa présence comme une nécessité absolue. De m'enfermer petit à petit dans cette autarcie dont j'ai fini par ne plus en voir les limites. Il m'emprisonnait, me volait ma liberté. Je le haïssais. Tellement fort que ça en était indécent. Tellement fort que ça en devenait ridicule. Je le haïssais, et c'est ce qui nous a détruit.

_7 Janvier 2010, 11h48 : _

J'ai rejoint Blaise chez lui pour passer la pause déjeuner. Il a allumé la chicha sans un mot. Il me souri doucement.

"Alors avec Harry ? C'est vraiment fini ?"

Je perçois la moquerie dans sa voix. La malice dans son regard. Il le sait, j'en suis certain. Il l'a su à l'instant même où je suis entré dans cette pièce. Suis-je si transparent ? J'en suis troublé et étrangement en colére.

"On s'est revu, c'est tout. On n'est plus ensemble et ça ne changera pas."

Le ton est sec, plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu. Théo se permet un rire. Je tire sur la chicha pour l'allumer, feignant de me prendre de passion pour cette tâche. Ils ne sont pas dupes. Théo se décide à attaquer :

"Je t'avais dit qu'il reviendrait.

- Ta gueule."

Regard noir de ma part. Sourire angélique de son côté. Connard. Il ne sait rien de ma relation avec Harry, alors qu'il se taise même si on est amis.

"Soit pas si vulgaire, Draco. Et Théo, il a raison toi avec l'autre conne qui t'a planté comme un bouffon, tu n'as rien à dire. Surtout quand on sait avec qui tu l'as trompé. "

Théo se renfrogne. Blaise lui lance un sourire joyeux et tire à son tour sur la chicha, satisfait de lui même. S'il croit s'en tirer comme ça. Pauvre naïf.

"En parlant de ça, Blaise, comment va ta pouf ? Toujours pas larguée ?"

Il manque de s'étouffer avec la fumée. C'est à mon tour de rire. Théo se joint à moi pour ne pas se sentir en reste. Et oublier la honte que Blaise lui a infligé.

"Elle va très bien merci. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le faire, elle m'a acheté un smartphone. Peut être plus tard.

- Tu parles ...

- Cela fait des mois que tu dis ça, renchérit Théo."

Et oui, ce bon vieux Blaise est incapable de quitter une fille parce qu'il ne veut pas être seul. Enfin, ça il ne le dira pas. Il a des tas d'excuses préparées à l'avance pour l'expliquer. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne veut pas être seul. C'est assez risible.

"Bon on parlais de Draco là, non ? Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit."

Ces deux fouines se tournent vers moi me scrutant du regard. Et dire que ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Théo prends le tube de la chicha des mains de Blaise pour tirer à son tour, avant de reprendre :

"C'est vrai ça. Alors, mon chou, raconte nous tout."

Je déteste ce genre d'interrogatoire. Mais ils sont du genre tenaces. Je n'y échapperais pas alors autant tout dire tout de suite.

"Nous ne sommes pas ensembles. Nous ne nous aimons pas. On est juste attiré physiquement l'un par l'autre."

Regards sceptiques des deux côtés. Trop intelligents pour leur propre bien et le mien, hélas. Heureusement le frère de Blaise arrive à ce moment là, créant une diversion bienvenue. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me tapote sur l'épaule.

"Tu me fais passer la fumée ?"

J'acquiesce et prends le tube des mains de Théo. Je tire une longue bouffée puis m'approche de lui collant ma bouche à peine ouverte à la sienne pour lui cracher la fumée dans sa bouche. Puis je m'éloigne, retrouvant mon impassibilité.

"Bordel, mec, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas faire ça ? Il y a que les pédés qui font ça ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Draco."

Blaise toujours aussi innocent. Son frère rêve de ma queue entre ses cuisses depuis qu'il m'a vu pour la première fois. J'ai un peu flirté avec lui, c'était après que Harry m'ai quitté et depuis ce pauvre garçon s'accroche pensant avoir une chance avec moi. Je pensais que mon "non" quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui aurait suffit. Mais lui aussi est du genre tenace.

"Bon, vas-y si c'est comme ça, je me casse. Je vous laisse entre vieux."

A peine est-il sorti de la pièce que nous éclatons de rire. Mon histoire avec Harry leur est sorti de la tête comme par enchantement, c'est un bon point. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment vu notre relation d'un bon oeil.

Cette autarcie n'existait que dans nos têtes. Il y avait Blaise, Théo et tant d'autres qui étaient là. Qui ont essayé de m'empêcher de sombrer dans la passion. Je ne les ai pas écouté, je le regrette aujourd'hui. Ils auraient pu m'aider, nous aider. Ils étaient extérieurs à la situation, tellement plus à même de me conseiller. Mais je suis trop fier, je n'écoute que moi et c'est cette fierté qui a fini par me perdre. Par nous perdre tout les deux. J'ai refusé de voir les signes, je nous ai laissé jouer à un jeux auquel nul ne peut être réellement gagnant. Car le gagner signifie perdre.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Aleks : Ce n'est pas grave, prends soin de ton copain et surtout de toi. J'attendrais patiemment tes charmantes reviews. _

_J'ai l'impression que ma place n'est plus ici, que je suis démodée, que l'élévation de l'écriture au rang d'art n'est plus d'actualité, qu'il faut écrire beaucoup au point d'en négliger la qualité. J'ai cette impression que la qualité ne vaut rien fasse à ces armadas d'auteurs décerébrés qui nous balancent des histoires à deux balles en se prenant pour la nouvelle star littéraire du site. Je ne suis pas une auteur dîte "bankable" avec 500 reviews par fic et des tas de fans mais je crois en l'écriture, elle est mon unique religion. Aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin de changer ce site, de le faire redevenir le site qu'il était à mes débuts, le débarasser des fics qui le pourissent, de ces auteurs aux egos surdimensionnés ne supportant pas la critique. _

_J'ai l'impression que ce qu'on nous demande c'est "soit gentil avec l'auteur ou ferme ta gueule" et je suis contre. J'ai trop longtemps fermer ma gueule, trop longtemps laisser des auteurs se prendrent pour Dieu et faire enfler leur crâne au point qu'ils ont certainement du mal à marcher maintenant. Je ressens un besoin utopique, celui de rendre à ce site sa splendeur, à l'écriture ses lettres de noblesses et à la liberté d'expression son caractère sacré. Pardonnez ma naïveté mais j'y crois. Et c'est pour ça que je ne partirais pas et que ce soir j'en appelle à vous pour vous exprimer. Ne laissons pas mourir ce site, faisons le renaître._

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' (Let's my people go, criait Moïse, Let my readers express them-self, hurlais-je)._


	5. Nausées

_Disclamer : le premier qui copie cette histoire je lui éclate la tête, c'est la mienne, c'est une part de moi et même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste est définitivement à moi. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou tout simplement Seb'). _

_Note : L'heure est grave, nous entamons la partie la plus douloureuse de cette fic parce que je dois invoqué du fond de ma mémoire des souvenirs si beau mais en même temps si amer. Un peu de douceur dans toute cette violence, une vague nausée pour anihiler la douleur déchirante des autres chapitres. Bonne lecture._

**Confessions**

_**Partie 5 : Nausées**_

**[Haïr d'aimer trop est naturel]**

J'ai perdu le contrôle. Tant de fois que c'en est impensable. Je suis un manipulateur né. Manipuler est pour moi aussi naturel que respirer. C'est un jeu. Et j'avais plutôt un bon niveau. Je manipulais tout le monde selon mon bon vouloir. Je planais au-dessus des règles, des lois. Je me sentais fort, puissant, inatteignable. Et je l'étais aux yeux des autres. Homme au visage impassible malgré les caprices de la vie. Une santé défaillante ? Les médecins sont là pour ça. Des insomnies ? Plus de temps pour vivre. Harry ? Un simple passe-temps. J'avais des réponses à tout et un masque inébranlable.

Pire, travestir la réalité, donner l'illusion de la sincérité, était devenue une de mes spécialités. J'étais un connard admiré de tous pour ce qu'il n'était pas. J'étais qui je voulais. Un illusionniste pouvant être n'importe qui. J'étais devenu accro à ce jeu. Je multipliais les personnalités différentes. La manipulation était ancrée en moi tel un poison. Elle meublait les zones creuses de mon existence. Je contrôlais tout, tout le temps. Et je me contrôlais. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai essayé de contrôler le plus indomptable des sentiments humains : l'amour. Et je me suis ramassé la gueule. Violement.

_14 Février 2010, 14h36 :_

J'enrage, cela ne se voit pas mais je fulmine. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de le voir ? Alors, qu'il y a une semaine il avait son sexe dans la bouche d'une chienne en chaleur. Comment je le sais ? Il me l'a dit par soucis de transparence. Laissez-moi rire. Et il ose me donner rendez-vous ce jour en particulier ? Cupidon doit s'en retourner sur son nuage. J'ai fait quoi encore pour mériter ça. J'ai oublié de faire ma B.A de l'année dernière ou quoi ?

Il arrive. Il me souri. Je prends sur moi. Il claque deux bises sur mes joues comme si j'étais une fille. Puis nos yeux se croisent et je ne sais soudain plus d'où venait ma colère. Je le fixe, fasciné. Comme la souris qui va se faire bouffer par le serpent. Il m'embrasse et je me rends soudain compte que nous ne nous sommes toujours rien dit. Alors, les gestes prévaudront toujours les mots dans cette nouvelle relation. Ça a un léger côté malsain, pas tout à fait dérangeant, mais que je ne peux décemment pas ignorer.

C'est comme si en effet, il n'y avait plus que le physique entre nous et c'est assez oppressant. Même si je sais que c'est la voie que je nous ai choisis, une partie de moi se révolte à cette idée. Parce que ce n'était pas nous, avant. Mais tout a changé, en grande partie à cause de moi, alors je n'ai rien à dire. Je m'appuie contre la grille d'entrée, tentant de me donner une allure nonchalante. Une façade de plus.

« Au fait, joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Draco. »

Et la pute tu lui as souhaité ? Je retiens cette phrase qui montrerait un peu trop mon manque d'indifférence. Je ne peux me le permettre. Ce serait perdre le contrôle, céder bien trop facilement. A la place je laisse échapper un rire cassant et froid.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoins de ce genre de conneries bonnes pour les pucelles de douze ans entre nous. »

Et ce n'est pas qu'une façade cette fois. Je le pense réellement, toutes ces bonnes intentions hypocrites, Noël, Saint-Valentin, fête des mères etc. ne sont que des prétextes pour se donner bonne conscience. J'emmerde la société, j'emmerde ses bonnes manières et plus encore son hypocrisie, normal que ce genre de petites fêtes me filent la gerbe. Harry me lance un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que ces trucs de gonzesses pourrissent notre amitié. »

Il s'approche de moi pour nous plonger dans un baiser dur et exigeant. Une sorte d'insulte à ce jour où l'amour est célébré. Nous crachons sur l'amour et sur les bons sentiments comme deux gamins stupides et rebelles refusant d'être comme les autres. Nous salissons les bons sentiments du bout de nos langues qui se brutalisent, du bout de nos mots trop acerbes.

« C'est fêtes ne servent qu'à nous donner bonne consciences, à nous faire croire que le monde est bon et que nous nous aimons. C'est hypocrite, faux et odieux. La vérité c'est que nous aimons trop être aimés et que nous faisons tout pour que les autres nous le disent.

Ce n'est pas beau ni noble de dire qu'on aime, car derrière chaque "Je t'aime" se cache un "Tu m'aimes, tu es obligé de le dire maintenant". Dire qu'on aime, c'est exprimé un besoin égoïste d'être aimé, ce n'est pas un acte d'amour, c'est une exigence implicite. »

Il ouvre des yeux surpris devant tant de cynisme, puis lentement un sourire étire ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire appréciateur de celui qui partage un point de vue. Ça me plaît qu'il partage mes pensées, et aussi un peu, d'avoir enfin une conversation avec lui. Même si c'est pour vomir sur toutes les valeurs que chérit ce monde en perdition.

« Dire "Je te hais", c'est plus sincère, je trouve. Au moins, là on annonce la couleur. L'autre sait à quoi s'en tenir, il se prépare, il sait que le reste ne sera pas beau. Dire "Je t'aime" c'est entretenir ses illusions. C'est entuber l'autre jusqu'au bout. C'est lui promettre la lune quand la seule qu'il aura c'est ton cul. C'est donner des mots creux pour voler une part de l'innocence de l'autre. C'est cruel de dire qu'on aime. »

Son regard se fait intense alors que je me tais, il parcoure mon visage, mon corps du regard, il se fixe sur mes yeux comme s'il espérait y trouver quelque chose. Avec cette sorte d'espoir qui nous va si mal, cette sorte d'attente qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir entre nous. Il murmure d'une voix basse, un peu rauque, presque un aveu :

« On se hait, n'est ce pas ? »

Cela aurait pu être une plaisanterie, mais son ton est sérieux et son visage grave. Et dans ses yeux une supplication latente. Et je le hais un peu plus fort pour ça.

« Du plus profond de nos âmes … Viens, Harry. »

Je le prends par la main pour briser l'instant et le fais rentrer chez moi. La maison est vide et silencieuse, comme toujours. Une sorte de musée, grand, peuplé de non-dits et de conflits jamais réglés, car jamais prononcés. Ici, les disputes n'existent pas, il n'y a que le silence qui vous tue lentement. C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené, pour éviter une conversation qui prenait un tour bien trop personnel. Une conversation à cœur ouvert est trop risqué pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt à mentir autant.

Je le conduits jusque dans ma chambre. La lueur du soleil perce doucement à travers les carreaux. Nous nous allongeons sur mon lit. Je lui tourne le dos, pendant un instant, je laisse mon masque s'effriter. Il se place contre moi, un bras passé possessivement autour ma taille, l'autre sous ma tête. Son souffle régulier caresse mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Mon souffle s'apaise. Je me suis endormi dans les bras de cet homme qui me hait, un jour de Saint Valentin. J'ai baissé la garde devant un être dont le but est de me détruire. Et il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point c'était pathétique de ma part.

Je sens des doigts tracer des arabesques indécises sur mon bras nu. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que je remarque que la lumière a sensiblement baissé. Je ne sens plus son souffle sur mon cou. Je tourne mon visage vers lui, me dévissant à moitié le cou, il me regarde la tête appuyé contre sa main pour la relever. Il est beau, de cette beauté d'après le sommeil, les yeux encore ailleurs, dans ce monde que nul ne désire réellement quitter. Il a cette tristesse qui suit le réveil, celle de ne pas y être resté éternellement.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

-J'ai le sommeil léger. »

Ma voix est lointaine, comme si une part de moi était restée dans le rêve que je viens de quitter. Il me souri avec douceur, comme un adulte attendri devant un enfant dormant paisiblement. J'en suis bouleversé. Alors je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus me sentir partir sous son regard.

« Tu es beau quand tu dors, tu as quelque chose d'innocent et de grave quand tu te laisses aller. »

Ses lèvres effleurent ma nuque. Lentement sa main déboutonne mon jean. Je me tais. Du bout des doigts, il réveille mon corps. Sa main monte et descends avec une lenteur calculée le long de mon érection. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et ma respiration se fait hachée. Le plaisir monte comme une vague. C'est presque une torture de le sentir si doux, si attentif à mon plaisir. Alors je ferme les yeux et essaye d'oublier un instant que c'est lui, lui qui m'a tant fait souffrir, qui me fait connaître un avant-goût d'extase. Je lâche une plainte rauque alors que d'un dernier mouvement lent, il me fait jouir. Et j'ai comme un goût acre de douleur au fond de ma gorge.

J'ai essayé de nous faire croire que se haïr nous protégerait. Et j'ai voulu y croire, parce que la haine je pouvais la contrôler, mais l'amour, la Passion, j'en étais incapable. J'ai voulu simplifier les choses pour qu'elles collent à mes idées. Je me suis trompé. Je nous ai malmenés, détruits, sous-estimés. J'ai vanté la haine et avili l'amour parce que je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter.

J'ai pensé que j'avais raison, que c'était vrai. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était faux. Oui, sur le fond, j'avais raison. Mais parfois l'amour apparaît réellement et à ce moment là : comment aurais-je pu lui dire avec ma vision malsaine des choses que je l'aimais ? Je lui ai offert ma haine pour remplacer mon amour. Je lui ai craché mon désir pour lui faire oublier ma douceur. Et il m'a laissé faire.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Je n'ose me relire, le reste c'était de l'esbrouffe, de la bravade, là nous sommes dans les sentiments, c'est profond, c'est concret. J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre dont j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'arrachait une partie ma douleur tout en la remplaçant par une sorte de résignation. L'exorcisme se passe bien on dirait. Merci de me lire, n'hésitez à donner votre avis, je n'ai que ça pour savoir si je suis dans le vrai. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb'(3h05 : l'heure ou plus rien ne vis sur ce monde)._


	6. Diagnostic du patient par le patient

_Disclamer : Personnages pas à moi, histoire à moi. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (on prends la même et on recommence). _

_Note : Je sèche les cours, mon prof de philo me menace avec son marqueur pour que je suive les cours, mon dealeur vient de m'élire cliente du mois et je n'aurais certainement pas dû fumer ce joint avant d'écrire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

**Confessions**

**_Partie 6 : Diagnostic du patient par le patient_**

**[L'Illusion est le Salut]**

Je crois qu'on se ment beaucoup. A soi-même, aux autres. On ment pour se voiler la face, pour se faire croire que tout va bien quand ce n'est pas le cas. On ment pour des conneries, comme pour des choses graves. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est quand le mensonge se fissure, qu'on arrive plus à le faire tenir, qu'on craque lentement et qu'on fini par avouer la réalité. Ce moment-là est le plus intense, celui où on prend enfin conscience de la réalité et que se mentir à soi et aux autres ne change rien à celle-ci. Et ça fait mal. Une douleur presque physique. Mais libératrice.

Tout le monde ment. Soyons honnêtes deux minutes, on a tous menti un jour, que ce soit pour ce gâteau qu'on n'aurait pas du manger ou cette mauvaise note qu'on n'assume pas. On ment parce que cela fait partie de la nature humaine, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas regarder en face. Et croyez moi j'en sais quelque chose, je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face désormais, parce que j'ai cessé de me mentir.

Ce qu'il y a derrière toutes ces couches de mensonges, cet éclat de vérité dans la lie de notre âme, c'est l'horreur absolu, ce que notre moi-inconscient a tenté par tout les moyens de nous cacher et qui quand enfin il se révèle à notre moi conscient nous détruit. Tous nos aprioris sont balayés, tout ce qu'on pensait savoir de soi, détruits. Ce n'est pas sain d'ouvrir les yeux sur notre nature profonde, c'est destructeur, sale, horrible, traumatisant, irréparable.

Alors, vous pouvez le prôner autant que vous le voulez, je n'y crois plus. J'ai ouvert les yeux : je suis un connard et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

_15 Août 2010, 21h13 :_

"J'ai menti. Je t'ai menti, je me suis menti à moi-même et j'ai menti à tout le monde."

Millicent pose son regard sur moi. Elle a l'air surprise, moi je me sens juste désappointé. Elle m'incite d'un geste de la tête à poursuivre. Je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit en face d'elle.

"J'ai menti quand je t'ai dis que j'aimais ma relation avec Harry, qu'elle ne me gênait pas. Quand je t'ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai menti parce que c'était trop fort, trop douloureux, trop intense, trop fou, trop bon pour que je l'accepte. A chaque fois que je le vois, je me dis que c'est la dernière fois parce que c'est trop violent. C'est l'implosion, ça te bousille le cœur, les sens, l'âme. J'ai sali notre relation, je l'ai souillé pour oublier à quel point elle était pure derrière toutes ces couches de déni.

Tu vois, on m'a toujours dit que l'amour c'était beau, grandiose, mais nous c'était dur, impitoyable. J'avais l'impression de me noyer à chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque fellation. J'avais le sentiment de devenir fou à chaque coup, chaque brûlure, chaque bleu, chaque strangulation.

J'avais mal. J'ai mal ! Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour, semaine, mois, depuis décembre. Je crois mourir à chaque sms que je reçois, à chaque coup de téléphone, à chaque visite. J'ai peur de lui, de moi, de nous et pourtant tout en moi l'appelle à grand cris. Je le veux et dès que je l'ai, je me dis que c'était une erreur. Et je recommence encore et encore.

Tu m'as demandé si j'avais des problèmes de drogue. Le voilà le problème, je suis drogué à lui, à sa peau, à ses soupirs, à ses rires, à ses baisers, à ses coups, à sa langue sur ma peau, à ses morsures et au goût de son sang. J'essaye de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, mais il est là, dans ma tête à me narguer, à me dire que je n'y arriverais pas.

Tu vois, je le hais, j'aimerais le tuer de mes propres mains, l'entendre hurler de douleur, le faire pleurer, j'en suis venu à souhaiter sa mort dans les plus terribles souffrances. Mais je n'ai pas le courage, trop peur des conséquences, de son absence. Je me dis "et si avec lui, c'était moi que je tuais". Ce ne sont même pas la morale et la loi qui m'arrêtent, ce sont juste ces questions qui m'obsèdent.

Sans lui est-ce que la vie sera belle ? Sans lui irais-je mieux ? Est-ce que je parviendrais à vivre sans sa présence ? Elles tournent encore et toujours dans ma tête au point que parfois je les hurle dans mon sommeil. C'est un bruit de fond qui me rend fou, une horrible douleur dans la poitrine quand je pense à le tuer et plus encore un début d'excitation que je ne peux accepter.

Alors je fume, je bois, je me drogue. Je me sens grand, fort. Je suis hardcore, au dessus des lois, et j'emmerde le monde entier. Je crache sur la morale, les nobles sentiments et je dis que l'amour n'existe pas et que Cupidon nous a tous baisé. Je prône la drogue et ses effets bénéfiques, je dis que je plane, que ça m'aide à dormir. Je m'invente des excuses.

Je dis que je gère tout, que je ne fume jamais seul et dans mes tiroirs, je planque mes pers' que je ne partagerais jamais. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est que je finisse par en crever. Et c'est la surenchère, mon ticket aller sans retour pour le paradis. Chaque nouvelle addiction est une nouvelle étape pour avoir mon billet.

Cigarette, champagne, shit, vodka, weed, saké. Je me suis même drogué à mes médicaments pour le cœur, j'en prenais trop pour essayer de réduire assez le rythme de mon cœur pour qu'il s'arrête. Ou alors je ne les prenais plus, je faisais du sport, je me dépensais au maximum en priant pour avoir une crise cardiaque.

Je suis suicidaire et même ça je ne me l'avoue pas. Je fais comme si je contrôlais tout. Je me dis juste que je veux profiter de la vie, je me mens, encore. Putain, je pourrais me tailler les veines et vous faire croire que je me suis juste coupé en faisant la cuisine et vous y croiriez.

Je vous entends tous dire "Draco je l'envie, il a l'air si heureux, si simple, sa vie semble si facile". Mais vivez la deux secondes. Imagines toi, à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de vomir du whisky pur parce que tu n'avais que ça dans l'estomac. Imagine toi, à quatre du mat', un joint à la main, danser dans ton propre jardin, te faire ta propre fête VIP parce que tu n'as personne avec qui aller en boîte. Oublier le nom de la dernière personne avec qui tu as couché, même son visage devient flou.

Alors j'enchaîne verre de vodka sur verre de whisky, joint de shit sur joint de weed et tout le monde m'applaudit. On dit de moi que je suis classe, que j'ai la vie dont tout le monde rêve, que j'ai tout le monde à mes pieds. Je suis presque Dieu. Presque parce que je suis encore vivant, ça remet les pendules à l'heure.

Et je me prends pour Dieu. Je crois que j'ai le pouvoir de baiser la vie mais c'est elle qui m'encule encore et encore. Et je ne dis rien, je me tais, je la laisse me détruire. Il y a des matins où je n'arrive plus à me lever. Des jours où mes jambes ne supportent plus mon propre poids. Elle me tue à petit feu cette chienne, et nul ne le sait.

J'ai tellement de gens à mes pieds que c'en est indécent. Et j'en ai rien à battre, qu'ils crèvent tous et me laisse dans ma solitude. Il n'y a que lui que je désire, que lui pour m'apaiser. Il me prend, il me jette. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser. Je suis une poupée de chiffon. Son jouet bien docile qu'il peut casser et réparer autant de fois qu'il veut, tant pis si j'y laisse mon âme. Je suis à sa merci, et c'est mon propre choix.

Je perds la tête, le contrôle, tout. Je m'en fous de tout. A quoi bon s'il ne m'appartient pas ? A quoi bon appartenir à quelqu'un si je ne suis pas à lui ? Alors je suis à tout le monde. Qu'ils me baisent, qu'ils me baisent. Rien à foutre. C'est la grande partouze dont je préfère oublier les détails. La fête ne s'arrête jamais. Ce n'est pas une fête, c'est un Enfer.

Tu vois, tu m'as avoué m'envier mon style de vie. Mais ma grande, ce n'est pas un mode de vie, c'est de l'autodestruction à l'état pur. J'ai du cyanure dans la tête et il est train de me bousiller lentement. Je suis irresponsable, incapable, je sèche les cours parce que j'en ai rien à faire de l'avenir. L'avenir ne sera que la répétition de mon présent et je ne veux pas voir ça.

Je ne veux pas me voir faire les mêmes erreurs, continuer à penser à Lui quand un autre me baisera, demander à cet autre d'aller plus fort parce que la douleur me fera en oublier une autre. Je ne suis heureux que quand je me fais du mal, quand je fume ce succédané de bonheur illicite. Et j'augmente les doses parce qu'on fini par s'habituer, on fini par ne plus oublier même avec la drogue.

Je me hais, j'ai envie de vomir dès que je me regarde. J'ai encore des traces de morsures d'un type dont je ne me souviens même pas le prénom. Et cette putain de cicatrice en moi qui refuse de se refermer. Les marques physiques s'effacent, mais ce vide dans mon regard que tout le monde refuse de voir, lui ne pars pas.

Tu vas me dire que j'en rajoute, que je n'essaye pas assez fort de l'oublier, que ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible. Ajouter que depuis quinze jours je n'ai pas pris de drogue et que je vais bien. Tu vas me sortir une connerie du type :"Si tu vas mal c'est parce que tu le veux bien". Que je n'essaye pas de m'en sortir, mais tu crois que je fais quoi là ?

Tu crois peut être que je me morfonds sur mon sort en pleurant ? Alors pourquoi depuis deux semaines à chaque fois que je te disais que ça allait tu me croyais ? Pourquoi tu m'as saoulé avec tes problèmes de couples minables, toi déjà fiancée, sans même me demander si ça allait de mon côté ?

Je vais te le dire : parce que je fais semblant, que j'essaye d'avancer malgré tout, que je me bats de toutes mes trippes et que même ça, ça suffit pas, ça ne suffit qu'à vous, à vous donner bonne conscience "Tout va bien pour Draco je peux lui parler de mes problèmes sans aucune gêne". Et aussi parce qu'on est tous des putains d'hypocrites égoïstes, qu'on préfère fermer les yeux et laisser ceux qu'on appelle nos propres frères dans leur merde. C'est tellement plus simple de faire comme ça.

Allez tous crever en Enfer et toi la première ma belle. Toi et ton pauvre type minable dont tu me gaves depuis deux semaines parce que tu ne le verras pas avant la fin du mois. Bordel, réveille toi, il y a pire que ça dans la vie. Il y en a qui sont en train de crever et toi tu ne penses qu'à toi et ton petit nombril. Je suis pareil, on est tous pareil, mais des fois je ne le supporte plus.

Je ferme ma gueule pour vous aider, toi et tous les autres. Et tout ce que je récolte c'est des merci polis, presque hypocrites. Mais j'en veux pas de vos merci, j'en veux pas de vos "t'es un vrai pote", je veux juste que l'un d'entre vous me dise un jour "tu es sûr d'aller bien, tu ne veux pas me parler un peu de tes problèmes ?". Mais ça vous ne le faîte jamais, ça vous crèverais de le faire.

J'ai une santé de merde, un ex que je n'arrive pas à oublier et qui me frappe dès que je le vois, je deviens fou, j'ai tellement changé que même moi je ne me reconnais plus, je suis dépressif, drogué au dernier degré. Si j'ai pas ma clope dès mon réveil je pique une crise. Je suis agressif, passif, dragueur, joueur, baiseur. J'ai un déficit encore plus gros que le trou de la sécu à la place de l'âme. Je ne sais même plus à quand remonte ma dernière bonne action.

Et Théo, ce batard qui me dis que j'ai la belle vie comparé à lui. Bordel son seul problème c'est que ses parents le protègent trop. Les miens m'ont foutu sous calmant, ils m'ont drogué parce qu'ils ne supportent pas ce que je suis. Et mon médecin qui ne dit rien, qui prescrit toujours sous leur consigne, les laissant m'enfoncer dans ma dépression. Ses somnifères qu'il m'a prescris et qui me faisaient perdre la mémoire tout les matins, ils étaient bons pour moi, peut être ?

Alors oui, je pleure sur mon sort, mais qui l'aurait fait à ma place ? Qui ne m'aurais pas dit "Allez c'est rien, moi tu vois je vis cent fois pire" sans même savoir de quoi il retourne ? Personne, parce qu'on est tous lâche. Moi le premier, je suis lâche quand je dis que tout va bien, je suis lâche quand je me fume un joint, je suis lâche quand je dis à Harry que je le hais et encore plus lâche maintenant de t'avoir dit tout ça.

Et tu dis rien. Tu me regardes déballer ma vie avec ce putain de visage trop expressif qui au final n'exprime rien. T'es fière de toi, Millie ? T'es fière d'être une connasse ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne ...

- Ta gueule. Ta gueule ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Personne n'en a pour ça. On est comme ça, c'est tout et on a pas à se justifier. Je trouve ça pire d'essayer de le faire, c'est juste complètement hypocrite et stupide. Alors ferme là et écoute moi une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je l'aime, je l'aime à en crever. Je l'aime et c'est tellement beau que j'en pleurerais parfois. C'est tellement pur quand il me regarde, ce grain d'amour derrière l'indifférence, cette note d'émotion dans sa voix quand il me dit que je suis beau. Dans le creux de ses bras, il cache le jardin d'Eden. Le goût de ses lèvres à quelque chose d'incroyablement doux. Et chacune de ses caresses à quelque chose d'infiniment juste.

J'aime son sourire, j'aime ses taquineries. J'aime quand il fait semblant de ne pas vouloir m'embrasser. J'aime quand je crois lire dans ses yeux un soupçon d'amour. Je me perds dans mes illusions. Il me hait je le sais, mais tu vois j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'aime que je finis par y croire. Je suis pathétique. Mais rien que pour une seconde avec lui je veux bien souffrir encore mille fois le martyr que je vis aujourd'hui.

Maintenant pars, je ne veux plus te voir."

Elle esquisse un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras, elle a les larmes aux yeux et je la déteste pour ça. Je lui fais pitié et je ne le supporte pas.

"Casse-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme ça. Casse-toi ! Casse-toi ! CASSE-TOI PUTAIN !"

A partir de là ce fut encore pire. Je l'avais dit à haute voix, devant quelqu'un. J'avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore, sans jamais plus pouvoir la refermer. Je m'étais regardé en face, sans toutes ces plaques d'illusions. C'était horrible, tellement que je préfèrerais parfois oublier. Mais je n'oublie pas, je n'oublierais plus jamais. La vision de mon âme à nue m'a changé à jamais. Profondément meurtri, j'ai voulu changé. Mais on ne change pas, on s'enfonce juste à nouveau encore et encore dans ses vices sauf que cette fois on en a conscience et c'est comme un poison qui te ronge petit à petit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

_Vodka finira par avoir mon foie, Mary Jeanne mes poumons, Harry a déjà eu mon coeur._

**_A suivre ... _**

_Voilà, j'ai déchanté à force d'écrire, il faut que je reprenne du carburant à rêve, profitez en pour me donner votre avis le temps que je refasse le plein. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' (Aux yeux des fous c'est nous qui sommes fous, alors est-ce eux ou est-ce nous qui le sommes ?)_


	7. Tentative de transmission du virus

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si. _

_Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb', les enfants)._

_Note : Je me fous à poil devant vous, c'est abusé. Je dois avoir des tendances raconte-ta-life planquées. Bonne lecture._

**Confessions**

_**Partie 7 : Tentatives de transmission du virus**_

**[La Destruction est une Libération]**

J'ai fini par péter un câble. Pas un petit, non, un gros. Un truc énorme. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. J'étais fou, fou de trop l'aimer, ivre de trop nous détruire. J'ai même envoyé une fille à l'hôpital, elle passait son temps à me regarder, à dire qu'elle m'aimait. J'ai fini par ne plus supporter son regard sur moi, ce quasi harcèlement qu'elle m'a fait endurer pendant deux semaines tandis que moi je crevais de ne pouvoir le voir, lui.

Il y a eu la fois de trop, d'un coup sans prévenir j'ai commencé à faire taper sa tête contre le mur. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, je voulais juste qu'elle cesse de me regarder, qu'elle cesse de m'aimer, qu'elle m'oublie. Et sa tête heurtait le mur encore et encore. J'avais perdu le contrôle. Je crois même qu'elle pleurait. Millicent était là, elle n'a rien fait. Trop choquée peut être. La fille saignait, j'aurais voulu qu'elle crève.

C'était un cauchemar. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, un monstre qui jubilait de la voir souffrir comme chacun de ses regards, de ses sous-entendus, de ses je t'aime, m'avaient fait souffrir. Je voulais juste que ses yeux se ferment pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Je me souviens encore nettement du bruit de sa tête cognant contre le mur. Il y a eu exactement quatre-vingt six coups. Quatre-vingt six fois sa tête à heurter le mur avec violence avant qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience.

Sa tête a cogné contre le mur une quatre-vingt septième fois avant que je ne réalise. Je vous ai dit que cette histoire n'était pas belle. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était sale, horrible, traumatisante. Vous en avez une nouvelle fois la preuve. Une fille a fini à l'hôpital parce qu'elle a commis l'erreur de m'aimer alors que je voulais l'amour d'un autre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé avant moi et moi je l'ai détruite. Comment voulez-vous que je vive après ça ?

Je ne pouvais pas, j'ai juste sombré encore plus, encore plus fort. J'ai perdu les dernières parcelles de raisons et de morales qui me raccrochaient à mon humanité. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre totalement qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Je la hais, au fond. Encore aujourd'hui. Je la hais de m'avoir aimé quand lui ne le faisait pas. Je la hais de ne pas être lui. C'est dégueulasse ce que je suis en train de dire, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de m'aimer, elle n'avait pas le droit si lui ne le faisait pas.

Elle n'a pas porté plainte, elle m'aimait cette conne.

_11 Septembre 2010, 21h28 :_

Je danse sur une musique indécemment forte en plein milieu de l'appartement des Parkinson. Pansy fête ses dix-huit ans en petit comité. Théo avale un autre verre de whisky alors qu'Olivier me souri timidement depuis le canapé. Pansy apparaît passablement éméchée, elle me saute au cou. Je vacille, contrecoup des huit verres de whisky que j'ai déjà bu. Elle m'embrasse, sa langue violant presque ma bouche. Moi je fixe Dubois, je repousse Pansy qui tombe sur le sol avec un rire alcoolisé.

"Putain, t'embrasses bien, Draco, pour une tapette."

Je ne l'écoute pas, je m'allonge presque sur Olivier et me mets à l'embrasser. Ses mains commencent à caresser mes fesses à travers mon jean. Il bande déjà dur contre ma cuisse. Je me lève et il me suit jusque dans une chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit, comme un appel. Nous ne parlons pas, il m'embrasse. Nos dents s'entrechoquent. On s'embrasse mal, durement, presque avec rage. On a bien trop bu. J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de le prendre, de m'oublier dans son corps.

Il déboutonne mon jeans et se mets à me masturber par mouvement saccadé. C'est bon, indécemment bon. Je grogne et lui mord la lèvre. Il a un gémissement de douleur qui m'excite encore un peu plus. Mes mains le caressent partout. J'ai faim. Faim de lui, de ce corps insoumis sur le mien. La porte s'ouvre soudain. Il stoppe les mouvements sur mon érection douloureuse et reboutonne mon jeans. J'arrête de l'embrasser pour regarder le nouveau venu.

"Mais c'est que ça s'amuse sans moi !"

Théo se tient dans l'encadrement. Tellement bourré que c'est déjà un miracle en soit qu'il tienne debout. Il entre dans la pièce et se laisse tomber sur le matelas à nos côtés. Il se met à m'embrasser avec douceur. Puis embrasse Olivier de la même façon.

"C'est officiel j'ai embrassé tout le monde, ici !"

Il se met à rire, si fort, tellement fort. Je ris avec lui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est au tour d'Anthony Goldstein d'entrer dans la pièce, il s'allonge sur Théo et force sa bouche de sa langue. Olivier recommence à m'embrasser. Pendant un instant j'oublie jusqu'à la présence des autres autours de nous. Quand je reprends conscience Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy nous on rejoint. Elle se galoche et glousse en disant que c'est un baisodrome ici.

J'ai un léger haut-le-cœur. Du couloir quelqu'un appelle Olivier, il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Anthony repousse brutalement Théo et prends la place d'Olivier sur moi. Je réponds à son baiser mécaniquement. A côté de nous Pansy, Théo et Daphnée partage un baiser sulfureux. Grégory Goyle entre dans la pièce et tente de s'intégrer au baiser. Repoussé il s'allonge derrière moi, en perpendiculaire.

Il se met à caresser mes cheveux, le corps d'Anthony en dépit de ne pouvoir participer plus activement à l'action. Les autres partent. Soudain, il n'y a plus que moi et Anthony dans la chambre, la lumière est éteinte, nous parlons de tout, de rien. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi en fait, je ne fais que répondre à ses phrases dont le sens m'échappe à chaque seconde un peu plus. La porte s'ouvre sur Théo, il allume la lumière, nous vois.

"Bon je crois que je vais vous laissez seuls."

Il m'en veut, je le vois à son regard, il voulait Anthony, je viens de le comprendre. Mon esprit embrumé n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà parti. La porte claque. Anthony se met à rire, à se moquer de lui. Arguant qu'ici personne n'appartient à personne. Je ris avec lui, d'un rire amer, qui ne me ressemble pas. Il rit d'un de mes meilleurs amis et je suis actuellement incapable de le défendre.

Je finis par sortir de la pièce, passablement écœuré. Je traverse le salon animé puis vais sur le balcon. Je pioche dans un paquet de clope échoué là et m'en allume une. Daphnée me rejoint et s'en prends une à son tour. Je m'accoude au balcon alors qu'elle se met à embrasser mon cou, lécher serait plus exact d'ailleurs.

"Hum, Draco, tu me donnes envie. Tu ne veux pas qu'on baise ?

- Je suis gay."

Elle m'embrasse de force, agrippant violement mes fesses. Je la laisse faire, je n'ai plus la force de repousser qui que ce soit. Je me tais, subissant ses attentions par trop gênantes. Je lance mon mégot par-dessus le balcon et la pousse pour rentrer dans le salon. Je m'assois sur le canapé à côté d'Olivier et Théo qui se fouillent les amygdales. Sur la piste de danse improvisé Pansy embrasse Goyle en dansant une danse impossible à identifier. Olivier repousse soudain Théo qui tombe par terre et se met à m'embrasser durement. Il murmure à mon oreille :

"On s'isole un peu ?"

Je m'entends presque avec étonnement lui répondre :

"Mais le gâteau, ils ont dit qu'on allait bientôt le manger."

Il me fait taire d'un baiser autoritaire et nous fait lever du canapé.

"Pansy ne nous en voudra pas, ne t'en fais pas."

Je le suis dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre désormais vide. Il me pousse sur le lit et se remet à m'embrasser, il déboutonne mon jean et le descend brutalement avec une sorte d'urgence. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps. Sa langue bataille avec la mienne. Je me sens vivant, intensemment vivant. J'existe et à cet instant précis, c'est tout ce qui compte. La lumière s'allume me faisant cligner des yeux. Je continue à embrasser Olivier jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête.

"Putain, Blaise, t'es en train de filmer là ?

- Bah oui, il filme, tu crois qu'il fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure.

- Non mais vas-y baise mec, t'en fais pas ça va finir sur Internet."

Il tente d'empêcher Blaise de filmer sans pour autant se lever de sur moi. Il finit par abandonner et tente de faire son possible pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste en me cachant avec son corps. J'entends des bruits de pas et de conversations qui s'approchent. Les autres sont en train d'arriver.

"Mais Draco ... Eh mais Olivier, il est en train de me voler Draco."

Je me mets à rire devant l'air scandalisé de Daphnée et Olivier ne tarde pas à me suivre. C'est la situation la plus irréelle de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel. Ce ne peut pas être réel. La voix de Pansy m'arrache à mes pensées.

"C'est bon ça, hein, Draco ?

- Espèce de connard va, tu m'as volé mon chériiiii."

La réflexion de Daphnée nous fait exploser de rire Olivier et moi, nous n'arrivons même plus à nous embrasser. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus drôle de toute ma vie. Blaise en a profité pour se rapprocher et nous filmer en plan serré. Olivier s'en rends compte et le repousse d'un geste.

"Oh le connard, il est encore là."

J'entends des bruits nous entourant mais je n'essaye plus de les comprendre, ça ne me concerne pas. Olivier m'embrasse, c'est tout ce dont j'ai conscience. Je sens qu'on tente de l'écarter de moi. Je me reconnecte un peu à la réalité, la voix aigu de Daphnée m'agresse les oreilles.

"Draco ... A mon tour ..."

Je continue à embrasser Olivier, les yeux fermés. J'entends Daphnée rire de ce rire qu'ont les gens ivres. J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que Blaise a encore approché pour mieux filmer, je repousse son téléphone d'un geste imprécis de la main. Puis lui balance un oreiller.

"Putain, il y en a ils vont baiser ce soir. Les enculés, va !"

Daphnée se rapproche dans l'espoir de prendre la place d'Oliver. Je me détâche légérement pour la regarder.

"Draco, tu m'embrasses ?

- Mais va t'en connasse !"

Olivier le frappe avec un oreiller. Dans un accès de générosité j'embrasse Daphnée.

"Olivier, tu peux te décaller ?"

Au lieu d'accéder à sa demande Olivier me reprends dans ses bras pour me réallonger sous lui et se remet à m'embrasser, ce qui n'est pas exactement du goût de Daphnée qui le supplie de lui laisser la place. Il lui répond entre deux baisers :

"Reviens dans cinq minutes après la récré."

La phrase me fait exploser de rire. Je crois qu'elle n'a aucun sens, mais plus rien n'a réellement de sens ici, je crois.

"Draco, mais je te veux là ... Olivier, c'est mon tour !

- Il y a pas de tour. C'est pas les mecs qui manquent alors dégage et toi aussi avec ton portable de merde.

- Si c'est les mecs qui manquent, justement là.

- Mais va voir Théo, c'est une grosse chienne."

Je prends seulement conscience de ce que je viens de dire après l'avoir dit. Merde, si Théo l'apprends il va me tuer. Je n'aurais sûrement pas du boire autant de whisky.

"Je me lèverais quand tu te leveras !"

La voix de Goyle détourne l'attention des autres qui partent vers l'origine de la voix. Il ne reste plus qu'Olivier et moi. Et cette culpabilité qui m'opresse.

Quand je suis sorti de cette fête je me suis pris la tête avec Harry, il m'a reproché que d'autres ai pu me toucher, je lui ai reproché de m'en vouloir alors que nous n'étions pas ensembles. On s'est braqué. On s'est engueulé, tellement fort. Le lendemain, on s'est vu et ce fut encore pire. On s'est battu, on ne retenais plus vraiment nos coups. Tout n'était que violence. Nos lèvres accrochés qu'on mordait au sang. Et nos mains qui essayaient de détruire l'autre, de marquer sa peau.

Les bleus sur mes jambes, mes bras, mon ventre, mon visage aussi. Les coupures, griffures, morsures. Quand il est sorti de chez moi, il avait du sang sur son visage et quelque chose s'était brisé dans notre relation. La confiance était partie. Je lui appartenais et il ne le voyait pas. Quand j'embrassais un autre c'était pour l'oublier lui et il ne le comprenait pas. J'avais voulu lui faire du mal et une fois encore j'avais réussi.

Je nous ai détruit. Pardonne moi de t'avoir aimé si mal. De m'être joué de toi, de t'avoir manipulé à ce point. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu m'aimes, que tu me le dises. Mais tu étais aussi borné que moi et j'ai refusé de le voir. Je préfèrerais continuer à essayer de te le faire dire plutôt que de jouer carte sur table. Je n'ai jamais su dire ce que je ressentais simplement alors je le dis aujourd'hui même si tu ne le liras jamais : je t'aimais et une part de moi t'aime encore malgré toute la haine que je te portais, que je te porte encore.

_Je t'aime, c'est tout, c'est rien, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. _

**_A suivre ..._**

_Clem : C'est effectivement un souvenir, des souvenirs, quelque chose que j'avais besoin de sortir de ma mémoire. Oui ce texte hurle comme ces souvenirs hurlaient dans ma tête. Personne ne viole mon intimité, c'est moi qui l'offre, qui la dévoile pour réussir à l'oublier. Oui j'ai souffert, plus que je n'aimerais l'admettre parfois, mais on s'en remet, on réapprends à vivre malgré les cicatrices.__ J'ai fait des choses horribles, je ne suis pas innocente, loin de là. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, j'ai été encore pire que lui. J'ai fait bien plus de mal autour de moi que j'en ai reçu. Alors tu n'as pas à te sentir mal en lisant ce texte, je ne l'ai pas écris pour qu'on me plaigne, j'avais assez de mes amis pour ça. Et ils avaient tord de le faire. _

_Un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle page de ma vie que je tourne, ça fait du bien, oui, ça fait du bien de décharger sa conscience, de tout avouer sans mentir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' (C'est le printemps et il fait beau, le monde est merveilleux.)_


	8. Phase maniaque

_Disclaimer : Je suis une voleuse et j'assume. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'en fous. Je ne touche rien et j'en ai rien à battre._

_Auteur : Sebarrya (oui, l'espèce de loque qui gueule qu'elle a la gueule de bois). _

_Note : Je suis en VACANCES. C'est à dire : fait péter la VODKA et sors la WEED. Ça fait 3 jours que je me réveille avec la gueule des bois mais je m'en fous. J'en ai juste marre qu'on me lève à 8h, soit pour m'occuper de ma nièce soit pour m'accuser d'être une briseuse de couple (y a des baffes qui se perdent, je brise jamais les couples, j'emprunte juste le mec des autres le temps d'une partie de jambe en l'air et là je l'avais même pas fait). Bref j'ai même fait une fête avec un ami pour fêter ça. Si quelqu'un a vu deux loques humaines se tenant l'une à l'autre et ayant une conversation type : "Si les flics nous voient ils nous embarquent pour ivresse sur la voie public" "Ta gueule et ai l'air normal." "J'ai pas l'air normal ?" "Tu me baves sur le bras", bah c'était nous. Bonne lecture ! _

**Confessions**

_**Partie 8 : Phase maniaque**_

On rêve tous de quelque chose. D'un instant parfait. On a tous un rêve qui nous hante sans cesse. Pour lequel on ferait tout et plus encore, c'est ainsi, nous n'y pouvons rien. Il est humain de rêver. Terriblement humain. On ferme les yeux, on laisse les sensations nous porter. On rêve éveillé, parce que c'est si beau, si enchanteur, que ça nous transcende tout entier. C'est une obsession. La plus merveilleuse de toute.

Ne vous êtes vous jamais réveiller avec cette impression que le rêve était réel ? N'avez-vous jamais cherché à être sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Il y a des rêves si réels qu'ils te bousillent de l'intérieur. On tuerait pour les rendre réels. On se perdrait pour un simple instant où le rêve serait réalité. On se perds parfois, on ne dêmele plus le vrai du faux. On vis dans une réalité faussée, estropiée. Douloureuse en un mot.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on le veut tellement qu'on fini par se persuader qu'on l'a atteinds. On le désire avec tant d'intensité qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, même l'acte le plus immoral. On finit par le haïr ce rêve, parce qu'il nous détruit de l'intérieur, qu'on sent qu'on ne l'atteindra jamais et qu'on en crève. On en crève de ne pouvoir ne serais-ce que le toucher du doigt.

C'est notre coeur qui se serre dans notre poitrine. Ce désespoir qu'on n'arrive plus à contenir et qui se déverse sur le monde avec une telle rage que c'en est de la folie. Le rêve est l'instigateur de la folie la plus pure. La plus dure aussi. Que ne ferais t-on pas pour réaliser nos rêves ? Il n'y a qu'une seule limite à cette folie : notre imagination.

J'avais un rêve. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité le détruise avec une violence que vous ne pouvez concevoir. Je suis resté à terre, avec mon rêve brisé m'écorchant l'âme. Et ça, voyez-vous, je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

J'avais un rêve : l'oublier.

_3 Octobre 2010, 15h37 : _

Ses mains sur ma peau. Son bras autour de ma taille. Ma tête négligement posée sur son épaule. Couple charmant que nous ne serons jamais. Sur ce lit, la réalité s'est arrêtée un instant. Il n'y a que cette parcelle de Bonheur arrachée avec violence à la vie. Je souris contre sa peau. Si tout était aussi simple. Il caresse mes cheveux avec une tendresse qui ne nous ressemble plus.

"Alors, un autre mec t'as encore touché ce week-end ?"

C'était trop beau. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il faut toujours que nous trouvions un prétexte pour que la tendresse se teinte de violence. Je m'assois avec un soupir las.

"Harry ... C'est bon, je suis pas une chienne en chaleur, je n'ai vu personne ce week-end."

Il me fixe semblant réfléchir, puis son visage prends un air dur. Avec violence, il me plaque sur le matelas. Ma tête cogne contre le rebord du lit. J'ai mal mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lui montrer. Ses mains entourent mon cou et commence à le serrer lentement. J'étouffe alors que dans son regard j'aperçois cet éclat de folie que je connais désormais trop. Je n'ai pas peur, je le regarde droit dans les yeux avec une assurance qui le déstabilise.

"Tu ne ... le feras ... jamais.

Ma voix est hâchée sous le manque d'oxigène mais il relâche la pression soudainement, comme si ma peau l'avait brûlé. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et se met à rire. Il est devenu fou, aussi fou que moi. Il en a les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu as raison, je n'y arriverais jamais. J'en ai envie, tu sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas."

Je lui souri et l'embrasse. Il se laisse faire avec paresse. Je mords sa lèvre au sang pour le punir. Je le sens sourire. Ses mains déboutonnent mon jean et je me sens durcir. Il commence des va-et-vient violent. Et je mords son cou avec brutalité. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je le repousse violemment. Qu'il me lâche. Je ne veux plus. Ni de lui, ni de moi. C'était une erreur depuis le début. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je le frappe. Sans un mot, ni une explication. Il me parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Je le hais, si vous saviez à quel point.

Il essaye de me frapper, de m'immobiliser. Qu'il essaye, je ne sens plus rien. Le vide dans mon coeur, le vide dans mon corps. Il cri. Je m'en fous. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Moi aussi, je souffre. Moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Mais tu ne m'appartiens pas alors jamais je ne serais à toi, et tu dois le comprendre. Et chaque coup sur sa peau est comme un nouveau poids sur ma conscience. Le sang sur mes doigts qui au fond ne s'efface pas réellement. Je rapproche ton visage du mien pour t'embrasser. Nos dents s'entrechoquent. C'est un baiser au goût de sang. Un baiser dur, sans amour.

Mais je l'aime. C'est ça le pire. Je m'éloigne et m'assois, mes bras entourant mes jambes repliées. Tu t'approches lentement.

"Je suis désolé, tu ne me dois rien. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça."

Tu t'excuses ? Alors que c'est ton visage qui est en sang, qu'ici le seul bourreau c'est moi. Tu essayes de me prendre dans tes bras. Je te repousse, pour ton propre bien.

"Dégage ! Dégage !"

Je ferme les yeux et je hurle. Je hurle sans pouvoir m'arrêter, en pleine crise d'hystérie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je t'ai hurlé de partir. Je ne sais pas quand tu l'as fait. Je sais juste que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que tu étais parti. Tu m'avais écouté et pourtant je me suis senti tellement mal. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Qu'il parte ou qu'il reste, rien ne me satisfait. Je le veux et quand je l'ai, je le détruit. Je nous détruis. Et il s'accuse. Il a toujours été plus courageux que moi. Il ne voit pas que le seul responsable de notre échec, c'est moi.

_Clem : Merci pour ne pas me prendre en pitié. Merci de ta review aussi et du compliment sur le texte. Je pense aussi qu'une relation quelle qu'elle soit ne peut pas être à sens unique, les deux sont forcément impliqués._

_Samaire Labiche : Là je sais pas par où commencer. Je t'avoue que je suis moi-même en période de décuvage depuis, eh bien, 3 jours donc je ne t'en veux d'avoir lu cette fiction dans cet état surtout que je l'écris souvent dans cet état._

_Oui, ici les auteurs écrivent souvent de la merde, il y a beaucoup de scato sur ce site. Bon y a des exceptions, ma Femme par exemple (Dairy's Scribenpenne ou DS pour les intimes, pour ceux qui ont toujours pas suivi qu'on s'était mariées en février). Mais dans l'ensemble même moi qui vous pond des trucs dans des états lamentables où les seuls sons que j'arrive à produire c'est "Gniah" et "Grumph", je suis à un meilleur niveau (ou sinon tu me préviens que j'arrête la défonce et que je me relise vraiment)._

_Ma review à Gody ? P'tain je suis à côté de la plaque. Je lui avais dit quoi à la canadienne ?_

_Je sais pas si c'est étrange, j'en avais besoin, je l'ai fait et puis tant qu'à faire autant le balancer sur la toile, ça m'occupe. _

_Je le dirais jamais assez, cette expérience m'a détruite mais bordel qu'est ce que c'était bon à vivre. Et puis les trucs cucu à vivre ça à tendance à me donner envie de gerber. Je suis pas romantique, c'est pas un défaut, ni une tare (je dis ça au cas où une midinette de douze piges passe par là)._

_Je prends pas le temps de vous écrire des trucs normaux alors t'en fais pas, je m'en fous. Mon état normal c'est "complètement-pétée-limite-si-je-vomis-pas-sur-les-pieds-du-géniteur", enfin maintenant. _

_Waouh putain, t'es le Jésus de la fanfiction quoi ? Et moi je suis qui alors ? La vierge Marie ? (Faut vraiment que j'arrête la weed moi.)_

_Moi aussi je dis on quand je parle de moi des fois. :O_

_Trop classe, mais j'ai une question : t'as foutu quoi de mon fidèle destrier ? Je le retrouve pas. _

_Ta review m'a fait mouiller (et ouais je suis une meuf donc je mouille, je bande pas), franchement je t'aime bien, tu m'as fait marrer et je me suis dit "Tiens je suis pas la seule à décuver". T'sais ça ressemble même presque au review que je laisse à ma Femme dans le genre complètement allumé et je pars en couille toute seule sauf que t'as quand même pris le temps d'analyser le truc, là je te tire mon chapeau. Alors merci de me montrer que y a encore des gens qui ont de l'humour par ici (et du temps pour se biturer la tronche)._

_T'aurais pu ne pas lire tout mais bon j'ai lu alors c'était ton tour._

_P.S : j'ai essayé de garder l'esprit de ta review, j'espère que j'ai réussi._

_Note de fin : Seb' est claquée, un inconnu dort dans le canapé avec elle, on l'accuse de truc que sur la vie de sa grand mère elle a pas fait et au fait, oui, elle sait qu'elle parle d'elle à la 3ème personne, contre coup du soir (lire du joint). Sur ce, bonne semaine, bonne gueule de bois et bonne vacance si vous en avez. Je vais dormir. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Seb' ("Je baise ta mère. Ne l'entends-tu pas crier sa jouissance ? Refuser d'entendre n'efface pas la réalité de la baise, pauvre conne." No Name (et oui c'est de moi))_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Déjà je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir fait une fausse joie à ceux ayant cru que la suite était enfin en ligne.

Si j'ai posté aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne me sens plus capable de continuer cette histoire pour le moment. Je la reprendrais sûrement un jour et ça me répugne de l'arrêter comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas la continuer.

Mes retards fréquents, je les gère, et je pense que vous en avez l'habitude, mais là ce sera bien plus qu'un retard, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de la reprendre un jour.

Je crois que je vous devais de vous prévenir et ne pas vous laissez espérer une suite qui n'arrivera peut être jamais.

Ne vous en fait pas si vous suivez mes autres fanfictions, les suites arriveront dans pas trop longtemps, je pense.

Je crois que tout est dit.

_En espérant que j'ai un jour le courage de la reprendre. _

_Avec toute mon affection, à vous qui m'avez soutenu dans l'écriture de cette fic, en la reviewant ou en la lisant simplement. _

_Sebarrya._


End file.
